Conventional door latches include a locking mechanism by which a latch can be locked to prevent unauthorized unlatching. The lock can be operated from inside the door with a sill button, or from outside the door with a key operated cylinder or similar mechanism.
The prior art has recognized that a person seeking unauthorized access into a vehicle without a key can break the window, reach inside, and operate the manual unlock button, thereby unlocking the door latch so that the door can be opened using either the outside door handle or the inside door handle. The prior art has recognized the advantage of a door lock operating system having what amounts to an additional lock to prevent a subsequent unlocking of the door lock via operation of the inside sill or locking button. Typically the lock is locked by an operation involving a remote control device or the key lock cylinder. Accordingly, once the occupant has left the vehicle and performed certain operations involving the remote control or an electrical switch on or near the key lock cylinder, the door cannot be opened later by breaking the window and reaching in to operate the manual locking button. This type of feature has come to be known as a "double locking" feature because it adds a second lock to the door latch mechanism.
The present invention provides a new and improved mechanism for performing the aforedescribed function of disabling the inside door locking button.